Vamos comprar um Zoológico
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Os cheques dos royalties pelo comercial continuaram chegando nos meses após a sua volta da Dinamarca.


**Vamos comprar um Zoológico**

Os cheques dos royalties pelo comercial continuaram chegando nos meses após a sua volta da Dinamarca. A primeira vez que Howard recebeu ele quase rasgou, o vídeo era muito humilhante e pelo jeito não estava sendo passado não apenas na Inglaterra mas em vários países da Europa e até nos Estados Unidos, do jeito que as coisas estavam indo logo ele adquiriria fama global pelo motivo mais embaraçoso possível. Mas dinheiro nunca foi algo que ele teve em abundância então ele deixou o orgulho de lado e depositou o cheque.

E eles continuaram chegando, aparentemente também estava aparecendo regularmente na televisão de casas na américa latina e na ásia. Eles vêem o suficiente ao ponto de ele não precisar mais trabalhar em uma loja e dividir um quarto com Vince. Mas é o que ele continua fazendo.

E ele raramente se permite ilusões porque ele está fazendo isso. Ele era bom em auto enganação mas nesse caso o motivo estava geralmente na sua frente na maior parte das suas horas despertas e também em seus sonhos. O motivo também parecia estranhamente distante apesar da proximidade física. Howard não tinha certeza como exatamente isso tinha acontecido, foi gradual mas do jeito que as coisas estavam agora ele e Vince quase não podiam ser chamados de melhores amigos. Ele tem certeza que caso eles parassem de viver juntos e trabalhar juntos seu relacionamento iria se esvair completamente.

.

.

.

Na manhã do seu aniversário Howard está temeroso que Vince vai sugerir que eles façam uma festa como no ano anterior, mas ele não faz isso. Ele apenas dá um disco de jazz para Howard. O disco em questão era um que Howard já possuía mas ele não menciona isso, apenas diz obrigada.

E espera uma tentativa de abraço como Vince geralmente fazia no seu aniversário, mas esta não vem, Vince apenas diz :

"De nada, parabéns Howard"

E depois vai para a sala.

Após o final de seu turno na loja Howard vai para a casa de Lester, e eles falam sobre jazz mas ele não consegue manter atenção na conversa e vai embora um pouco antes das nove horas.

Mas deixando a casa de Lester ele se encontra não voltando a loja mas sim para o lado oposto da cidade, ele só percebeu onde ele estava indo quando o letreiro empoeirado escrito "Zooniverse" estava na sua frente.

A corrente do portão estava frouxa então ele consegue abrir espaço para entrar. Ele anda pela propriedade abandonada, olhando pras jaulas vazias, e lembrando de seu tempo ali. Ele se lembra principalmente de Vince, com pequenas mechas loiras em seu cabelo, sorrindo e olhando para ele como se ele fosse o mundo todo. Ele viu Vince apenas algumas horas antes e ele vai ver ele quando ele chegar de novo em casa, mas sente diferente. Ele anda por horas. Ele não tem certeza exatamente quando ele começou a chorar, e ele tem menos certeza ainda de quando ele vai parar.

Ele se senta no banco em frente as jaulas dos leões, e ele pode ver Vince tão claramente ao seu lado, mas não há ninguém ali na realidade e ele sabe.

Já passa da meia noite, não é mais seu aniversário, mas ele decide se comprar um presente bem grande naquele momento.

.

.

.

Quando Vince ouviu rumores em uma das suas noites fora que os animais estavam sendo tragos de volta para o Zooniverse e que logo o local ia abrir de novo ele sabia que ele tinha que ir dar uma olhada. Ele conseguiu entrar bem facilmente, e ele passou um bom tempo colocando o papo em dia com os animais que ele já conhecia e se apresentando para os novos. Ele não tinha percebido quanta falta fazer isso estava lhe fazendo. Claro havia Bollo, mas Bollo já falava normalmente então tirava um pouco da graça da coisa toda.

Ele pensa em talvez perguntar se eles estão contratando ali, mas ele não vê ninguém nas suas primeiras voltas pelo Zoológico, mas ele é visto.

Howard estava no escritório que costumava pertencem a Bob Fossil quando ele viu Vince aparecer no monitor da tela, ele pensou que talvez ele tinha sido seguido mas Vince não veio até o escritório. Pelas câmeras ele vê Vince andando pelo zoológico, e sorrindo de um jeito que ele não via em ano. Ele podia ver o menino que cresceu na selva brincando com os animais naquele sorriso, tinha tanto tempo desde a última vez que ele o viu.

E Howard decide que ele precisa ir ver de perto.

Ele é descoberto quase imediatamente e a leveza em Vince subitamente é substituída por confusão e tensão.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Howard ? Você me seguiu ?"

"Não, eu estava aqui antes de você chegar"

"Porque ?"

"Eu sou o dono. Eu comprei o lugar com o dinheiro que eu ganhei do comercial"

Vince engole seco.

"Porque você não me contou que você estava fazendo isso ?"

"Porque eu queria fazer uma surpresa, e te mostrar quando tudo estivesse pronto"

"Certo, claro"

"Você não acredita em mim?"

"Não, eu não acredito. Eu acho que você estava planejando uma fuga e me deixar pra trás e você está tentando fingir que esse não era o caso agora que você foi pego"

"Isso é o contrário do que está acontecendo, eu quero te contratar"

"Então você quer ser o meu chefe e mandar em mim?"

"Bem eu seria o zoologo senior, eu tenho mais tempo de trabalho do que você afinal"

"Então eu acho que eu vou passar, obrigada pela oferta Howard"

"Não...hum você não precisa ser meu subordinado, você pode ser co-zoologo senior comigo"

"Eu não-"

"Se você não quiser eu vou apenas fechar o zoológico de novo e ir embora" Howard sabe o quão desesperado ele soa. Ele sente suas bochechas corando.

Vince olha para ele suspeitamente antes de dizer :

"Howard...você está tentando dizer que você comprou o zoológico por mim ?"

"Bem, não completamente. Eu comprei por mim, porque eu acho que eu estava na melhor fase da minha vida aqui e eu não percebi e continuava focando em coisas que não eram importantes. Mas sim eu fiz por você também, eu acho que você era feliz aqui, mais leve, não tentando demais, eu sinto falta disso. Mas eu acho que principalmente eu fiz por nós juntos, eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu com a gente como nós nos afastamos tanto estando perto o tempo todo, mas eu quero voltar a como era quando nós estávamos aqui"

Vince se moveu por um segundo como se ele fosse abraçá-lo, mas ai ele parou. Howard se lembrou de dezenas de vezes em que ele havia dito para Vince não tocá-lo, mas nenhuma delas tinha ocorrido no último ano, isso porque Vince não tinha tentado nenhuma vez.

"Você pode me tocar se você quiser" Howard disse.

Eu quero que você me toque, foi o que Howard pensou mas não disse.

Vince não foi pro abraço que ele estava esperando, mas sim ele colocou seus lábios bem levemente na bochecha de Howard.

"Isso é um sim ?"

"É um eu vou pensar a respeito. E se eu dizer sim eu vou querer um salário bem alto"

"Eu meio que gastei todo o dinheiro em comprar o zoológico, foi bem caro"

"Idiota" Vince disse, mas na sua voz não havia o mesmo veneno que havia ultimamente e estranhamente timidamente ele continuou "Mas Howard e se nós não pudermos voltar ?"

"Então eu estou pronto pra seja lá o que vai vir depois. Ou se você não quiser mudar, eu posso aprender a estar okay com como as coisas estão. O que eu disse quando eu voltei da Dinamarca era verdade, eu percebi que eu tinha tudo que eu precisava aqui, mas o que eu não disse é que a lista consiste de um único item. E não é Candem, ou a loja, ou esse zoológico. É apenas você. Então eu quero ficar com você, de qualquer maneira que você quiser. Eu realmente não tenho nenhuma ilusão em mandar aqui, você é o chefe da minha vida e do meu coração homenzinho "

"Howard eu ainda posso te tocar ?"

"Sim você pode"

"Eu vou te beijar. E não como eu fiz agora a pouco, mas sim como eu fiz no telhado na sua festa, e se você não quer isso você precisa me dizer agora e me parar"

"..."

"Então ?"

"Eu não vou te parar"

Assim que ele parou Vince estava nele. O beijo no entanto não foi exatamente como tinha sido no telhado há mais de um ano atrás. Era bem desesperado da parte de Vince e ele estava beijando ele volta dessa vez.

O beijo acabou bem abruptamente, com Vince se afastando e dizendo :

"Howard eu juro que se você retirar tudo que você acabou dizer em cinco minutos. Você e eu estamos acabados para sempre"

"Eu não vou homenzinho, você não precisa se preocupar. Isso é para sempre, ou pelo menos por quanto tempo você quiser"

"Então para sempre vai ser"


End file.
